


Escaping the Night

by Minisnowball



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Continued oneshot, Drama, Drama & Romance, Halloween, Happy halloween, Horse Racing, Horses, Kissing, Librarians, M/M, Mates, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Royalty, Running Away, True Mates, Vampires, Wedding, librarian Yuuri, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minisnowball/pseuds/Minisnowball
Summary: Halloween…the night belongs to monsters. A night to cause mischief and chaos. So when Phichit drags Yuuri to the Royal Halloween Ball he doesn’t realise he is more prey than predator tonight. But can he run fast enough away?





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween...most humans think is harmless but this night belongs to the monsters. It’s the night to cause chaos and mischief. It’s the night were children are kept behind locked doors and doorways are sprayed with holy water and garlic. This is not the night to go wandering around in the dark. Whose knows what you’ll bump into?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In a certain coven, in a large city, located in a country most have forgotten about, Halloween was considered one of the most auspicious nights. Legends would be made and history would be written.  

But for a certain young vampire, Halloween wasn’t something he looked forward to.

It meant being paraded around and interacting with the rest of his coven who didn’t think much of him. Unfortunately for him he lived with the most excitable hamster, which resulted in him leaving his house on Halloween night dressed in an itchy blue velvet suit. To make matters worse and more uncomfortable, Phichit was taking them to the Royal Halloween Ball. Although it would be full of people Yuuri worked with, he wouldn’t be able to name that many. Yuuri spent an extraordinary amount of his day looking at the ground or at a book. Vampires are famed for being terrifying creatures but Yuuri lucked out in that sense.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try to be terrifying it was more of a case of not having that natural ability. He excelled in academics and sport but never in anything vampiric. Instead of improving his vampire ability, Yuuri instead turned to academics which naturally lead him to in the grandest library you could ever imagine. The library was comprised of the coven’s history and seeing as vampires lived for what seemed forever, the library was massive.

The itching from his suit soon became unbearable to the point he thought Phichit had sprinkled garlic in the damn thing. The pit of his stomach becoming tighter and tighter as their carriage approached the royal palace. Both Yuuri and Phichit had decided to arrive by carriage, as this was seen as the most civilised mode of transport. But carriages were not cheap and seeing they both had very low ranked jobs, both he and Phichit had decided against a leaving in a carriage. They both doubt very much anyone would notice them enough to wave them farewell. And anyway they loved love running through the woods when the moon was at its highest.

But even the carriage and suit were just an attempt to look like the rest of the coven. The entire situation made Yuuri itch. Both he and Phichit were not high enough ranking to receive an official invite to the Halloween Ball. Phichit of course did not question the motive behind the invite; he was only excited about the opportunity to rub shoulders with the Master Vampires of the kingdom.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was more wary of the invite. It was more likely they were some sort of sick entertainment than guests. The ball was to celebrate a Prince’s birthday. To be quite honest he wasn’t even sure how many Princes there were left now after the Moon Wars. He only knew all the Vampire Princes were extremely powerful, old and intimidating. As a result Yuuri generally ran in the other direction whenever they crossed paths.

As their carriage rounded the corner, the hedgerows disappeared to reveal the stunning palace Yuuri worked in. Built entire of white limestone and marble, the palace was a quiet show of power. Rumoured to be the home to the first vampire family, the palace was richly decorated and stood against the dark night sky like a glistening jewel. However there was no over the top displays of wealth and power. The current King and Queen were secure enough in their positions they did not need to intimidate their guests. 

This palace was by far Yuuri’s favourite with giant dragons guarding the front door and waterfalls littered around the gardens. It didn’t hurt that this palace had the grandest library with the largest diversity of languages ever seen. The ballroom was just as grand and tonight was the heart of the coven. The room was completely decorated in gold and silver. Every surface dripped in opulence and regality. Soft classical music was being played in every corner. Warm wine glasses of crimson liquid were being handed out to each guest as they entered with more trays of the stuff being walked around by waiters dressed in black.  The air was heavy with anticipation and excitement.

Phichit turned to his shy friend. “You are not allowed to go skulking off anywhere tonight.”

“But-”

“This is my one chance to catch Prince Giacometti’s attention,” the displeased hamster glared at him threateningly. “I need all the help I can get so you will stay with me where I can keep an eye on you.”

“I can skulking off to wherever I want to,” Yuuri moodily replied but still took another wine glass from a nearby server. “I’m an adult you know.”

“Barely. Master Celestino entrusted you to me. I’m not about to mess this up.”

Yuuri tried to change the conversation. “How do you even know Prince Giacometti will be here?” He politely tried to fake interest for his oldest friend. In reality he was breaking out into a cold sweat by being surrounded by so curious eyes. .

“Of course he’ll be here. His best friend is being crowned the King, he would never miss such an important event.”

Yuuri froze, nearly walking into another vampire.

Phichit carried on, oblivious to his clumsy friend, “I know everyone wants a piece of him. But I will talk to him before the night is over.”

“The oldest Prince is being crowned tonight?” Yuuri dumbly asked as he set down his glass

Phichit’s incredulous face told Yuuri he should really leave his library more. “Yuuri why do you think we are even here?”

“Because it’s Halloween. To celebrate Satan and bring us closer to our one true creator.”

“And because Prince Nikiforov is going to inherit the coven tonight!”

“But I thought he was only 200 years old,” he dumbly replied.

“Add a few more centuries on.”

“Shit, I need to leave. Right now!” Yuuri couldn’t be here not when the Prince was so near by.

“What are you talking about? You aren’t going anywhere.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri arm and threaded it through his arm. “Look at what you are making me do. If see such a display of attention he might think I am unavailable.”

 “Phichit, let me go! You know how bad I am at these functions. I can’t make a fool of myself at the royal inauguration. Master Celestino will kill me if I embarrass him.”

“So you get a little wild after you’ve drank a bit. It’s nothing one of these old boring people haven’t done.”

 “I can’t, Phichit. I thought I could but I can’t.” He fled from the ball.

 “Yuuri, you can’t leave. The weather is too bad.”

“Don’t worry about me. Good luck finding Prince Giacometti.” He called back embarrassing his friend.

Unknown to the young vampire a pair of eyes tracked his quick exit, the exact same way they followed his every day movements. He had plans for this vampire. Tonight’s efforts to coax his little librarian away from his dusty books would not be wasted. All the pieces were falling into place quite nicely. The game was afoot and his prey had nowhere to hide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unfortunately most vampires when they are made are gifted with certain talents. The more powerful the gifts the more powerful the coven becomes over all. Most coven only transform certain humans with a high chance of producing useful gifts.

Yuuri’s transformation had been somewhat of a failure. His gifts were unremarkable and the rest of him had been deemed unexceptional. As such the coven turned a blind eye to him and his strange quirks, like his fondness for animals. Most animals feared vampires but Yuuri was such a poor vampire that none of them ever saw him as a threat. Yuuri’s greatest love was dogs, poodles to be specific. But dogs were not allowed so he had to make do with the royal horses. Of course the Royal family would only have stable full of purebreds. He made a detour as he fled home and managed to slip into the stable unseen.  

Yuuri gently approached his favourite horse’s stall, gently shaking off the rain water. “Hello beautiful girl.” Quietly he opened the stall gate and slipped in. The trick was to move slowly around horses and not to produce too much scent since this upset most horses. Luckily, tonight the downpour outside had washed away most of Yuuri’s scent.

“Shhh, don’t tell anyone but look what I have.” He produced an apple from thin air, twirling it in his hand. “A big shiny apple for a pretty lady.” The horse immediately allowed Yuuri to approach and start petting him.

“How have you been? Have all the other horses been nice to you?”

The horse snorted in reply, still munching on the apple.

“I was worried you’d get bullied because I said you were the prettiest horse here last time,” Yuuri whispered as he removed his black gloves to stroke the horse.  “It’s true but I don’t want you to get bullied because of me.” He blundered.

The horse started nosing Yuuri for more apples, snorting loudly when she couldn’t find any more. 

“Phichit dragged me up to that fancy ball up there. You can probably hear the obnoxious music from down here. I didn’t even manage an hour.” Yuuri sighed. “But the new Prince will be crowned today and chose his mate. I can’t be chosen, baby girl. He deserves someone less broken.” His tears fell silently against her shiny coat. “Why am I like this baby? I hate this.”

The stable door rattled against the wind and with a great bang flew open. Yuuri rushed out of the pen to try to close the door before any of the horses got spooked. A tall slim figure appeared in the doorway and tried to help to him.

“I’m so sorry,” the strange man gushed. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

Yuuri’s brain was currently not connected to his tongue. In front of him stood the most dashing man he had ever seen. His suspicions of his preference for men could now be confirm as he ogled the man in front him. 

The stranger’s bright eyes intently watched Yuuri as he had this revelation and tried to secure the door shut. But Yuuri’s brain was still fried so the man quickly brushed aside his fumbling hands and firmly secured the door.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but I got lost trying to find the ball,” the stranger smiled at Yuuri as he removed his wet clothes. “The weather was getting too bad to continue my search.” As he dropped his soaked coat to the floor Yuuri could now see the white fitted suit the man was wearing. He could also see how see through his shirt was once he discarded the jacket. The sight of his sculpted chest was enough for Yuuri to come closer to him.

“Let me get you a blanket.” Yuuri stuttered as he tried to find something to do with his hands other than molesting a complete stranger. He wanted to know if his silver hair was as silky as it looked.

“I don’t-”

Yuuri ran away into one of the stalls before he could answer. But as he crossed the threshold a large hand grabbed his arm and immediately swung him into a large chest. “Don’t do that!” he scolded Yuuri. “She could have hurt you.”

Yuuri blinked up slowly at him. “Betty would never hurt me. She is my sweet heart.”

“She is the worse behaved horse-”

Yuuri quickly slapped his hand over the stranger’s mouth. “No one insults Betty,” he said indignantly, unaware of how far he had to stretch to cover his mouth which had resulted in his entire body being plastered against the stranger’s chest. Not that the stranger was complaining. “Apologise to Betty.”

The man tried indulging the young boy and respond but Yuuri hadn’t thought to remove his hand. Instead sharp teeth scraped Yuuri’s palm before a tongue poked out to lick it.

Yuuri quickly jumped away, pressing his handkerchief to the cut. Mortified at bleeding in front of a stranger, he tried to apologise. But the stranger was already encroaching on his personal space.

“You want me to apologise to the horse?” the man asked as he unfurled the handkerchief.

“Betty is sensitive.”

“ _Betty_ is the worse tempered horse here. She can’t even be ridden.”  His fingers stroked along Yuuri’s palm while the other hand sneaked its way around Yuuri’s waist.

“She is a sweetheart!” Yuuri argued not noticing the lack of personal space but definitely noticing how delishly warm the man was.

“Even the Princes can’t ride her and you are calling her a sweetheart.”

“Betty just has a mind of her own. Now apologise.”

“Little one, why are you shivering?” He asked as he wrapped himself tighter around Yuuri.

“Because I’m mad at you for upsetting Betty,” Yuuri lied through his teeth.

The fingers had now moved to Yuuri neck, gently cupping his chin as the stranger tilted Yuuri’s face to meet his gaze. “I don’t think that is the reason.” He whispered. “Why are you hiding in here and not enjoying yourself at the ball?”

“I don’t like it in there. I don’t really fit in.”

“But the Prince is going to choose his mate tonight.”

Yuuri snorted. “He isn’t going to chose a nobody like me. No one would.”

“So you are unattached?” the man asked.

“Yes.” Yuuri stated, warily.

“Good, then I don’t feel guilty for doing this.” The man gleefully replied before swooping down and claiming Yuuri’s lips. Warmth spread throughout his entire body. The sensation was too much but that didn’t stop Yuuri from moving closer to the stranger. His hand wrapped around the man as he kissed back with as much force. This wasn’t Yuuri, he never did anything without over thinking it but for once it was nice to go with the moment. And by god did it feel go to just let go.

He wasn’t sure how but eventually the man sat on the floor, lent up against the stall with Yuuri in his lap, still softly kissing him.

“I’m sorry, I should have waited a bit longer.” The man apologised as he kissed Yuuri multiple times over his face. “But I’ve wanted to approach you so many times but you kept on running away.

“Why would you want to talk to me?” Yuuri stupidly asked.

“You are joking right? Yuuri most of the coven want to talk to you but it’s so hard to approach you,” he replied as he brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “It doesn’t help you having a guard dog beside you twenty four seven. Do you know how much I had to bribe my friend to occupy Phichit just so I could have you to myself?”

“But that makes no sense.”

“What makes no sense?”

“Why would you want to talk to me?” Yuuri dumbly said as he traced the veins on the back of his hand.

“Isn’t that what mates do? Actually they usually do more than just talking.” The man cocked his head to one side as he watch Yuuri explode.

“Mates- what, I don’t even know your name!”

“Yuuri, you can drop the act now. Everyone knows who I am. You must have known. I’ve known for months now. But everyone said you were too young to get married.”

“You are insane. I don’t even know your name and you lunatic.”

“Fine, my name is Victor or if you want my full title the Crown Prince Victor Nikiforov. I have a few titles after that but I can never remember them all. And we are going back to that ball together and we’re going to make history and announce our engagement. We’re about to make history together.”

“WHAT?!!”

 

 

 


	2. Escaping Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to think I do not know the definition of a one shot....and I am already writing the next chapter!  
> Any way hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please leave comments and kudos if you have the time.  
> The next chapter will probably be out around Victor's birthday.  
> All the love xxxx

The night belongs to the hunter, to those who are born strong and live for the hunt. The freedom and camouflage the night brings shows everyone’s true nature. It is the natural habitat of the vampire, where they rule true and strong.

But on this night the forest - bathed in moonlight - did not feel like Yuuri’s home as he fled, his feet pounded a tiring rhythm.

He was still adamant that horses were better than vampires. They were even better than vampires. Vampires only whispered pretty lies to you, till it was too late to remove the noose around your neck. Horses would never trick you like that.            

But then again horses don’t punch their mate in shock then flee into the night instead of apologising.

Yuuri didn’t think about his shortcomings. All he cared about was how far his body would take him away from the silver incarnation of temptation. He was still a vampire even though he never felt the devil’s call. One thing the Coven could never take away from was his true nature’s abilities.

The Coven was probably whispering and gossiping about how the Prince arrived late to his own crowning ceremony. They would gossip about how he was a mess. They would whisper about the Prince didn’t choose a mate. It was better than them hating the Prince for picking such a failure as their mate and dooming the coven into dark times with poor leading.

It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault that the Coven would whisper and gossip about Victor but he would not make the situation even worse. Anything would be better than making Victor mate with the poorest example of a vampire ever to be born.

Soon his legs burned and his breath turned heavy. With all the excitement and fear, Yuuri hadn’t fed in so long. The burning in his throat and the extension of his fangs made him seem more terrifying than he could ever imagine himself to be. Still he pushed on. Any scrap of distance between him and temptation wouldn’t be enough.

His heart wanted him to turn around and fall into Victor’s arms. Beg for forgiveness and swear to eternal love. But sweet dreams like that didn’t belong to him.

Sweet dreams like that are only whispered into the eternal darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Yuuri’s scent burnt a white hot trail behind him as he fled. How he wished for Betty to be flying beneath him. Not only would his scent be better disguised but Betty was a better companion than his own thoughts.

His mind was a mess; his mate was not only one of the oldest vampires alive but also royalty. Look at him, Yuuri’s clothes were in shreds and his pride was still cowering in that barn.  He just wasn’t suited to royal life.

It was highly unlikely he and Victor were actual mates. Yuuri had probably brushed against Victor’s true mate at the party. Victor wouldn’t know the difference. He would arrive at his crowning ceremony and be able to scent his true mate.

But how Yuuri wished he could shut his brain up and run back straight into Victor’s arms. Into safety, snuggle under Victor’s chin and comb through that silver silk spun hair. But that body didn’t belong to Yuuri. It belonged to someone much better than himself. He needed to keep his hands to himself.

The discomfort increased in Yuuri’s mouth as he ran. His fangs hadn’t been this extended since he has transformed. He knew better than to be this hungry and be in the open but the fear of meeting anyone tonight made Yuuri run even faster. At least his failed transformation had blessed him with an impossible endurance. Even if Victor tried to find him there was no way Victor could run for this long.

But the idea of Victor following Yuuri was laughable.

Too soon his body brought him home. But the sight of his lonely dark home made him sick to the stomach. His family was dead; his busy inn was empty and dark. There would be no bubbly katsudon on the stove tonight. There would be no joyous celebration as Yuuri came home from another competition. The sickness had taken his family away and his vampirism had prevented him from ever creating a new family.

The Moon Goddess wasn’t generous enough to give him a mate and the Devil wasn’t kind enough to kill him.  

The forest called him back into its depths. The moon was still high tonight and Yuuri was hungry enough to throw caution to the wind. He entered the forest throwing his fears and loneliness to one side. He would be the beast he was created to be tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He travelled even further away. Not caring which way he turned or which path took him where. Yuuri was lost in the forest and in his mind. Too soon he broke through the forest line and into a small clearing. The crystal clear water glimmered and glistened as the moon light broke across its surface. The only noise was the waterfall that pounded down. The water spray was cool and welcoming against Yuuri’s feverish skin.

He didn’t even think before he was shedding his itchy suit and stepping into the cool water. The relief was immense. For the first time that night Yuuri could think clearly. But all that was left him with was fear and disappointment. He shouldn’t have left Victor in the barn.

He dove head first down into the pool, trying to escape his fear but all he found was more misery. Fearful and fed up Yuuri broke through the water surface with the intent of finding some willing prey and a warm body to spend the night with.

Instead he met with a pair of hungry eyes.

Half concealed by the forest a man stood at the edge, watching him, analysing him. Yuuri swam further into the middle of the pool. Slowly, the man crept into the moonlight.

Victor stood there in the brilliance of the white light, eyes red with anger and fists clenched at his sides. “Yuuri,” he breathed. He didn’t approach. Yuuri didn’t try to explain. The air was heavy with fear.

“Yuuri, why did you run away?” Victor clearly called out. “My love, I was so worried.” He softly spoke as he slowly approached the edge of the pool.

Yuuri’s feet unsteady treaded water, his breath coming out in gasps from fear. “Victor, how did you find me?” he asked, almost scared to know.

Victor crouched down and dipped a finger into the crystal clear water. “I was so worried and you didn’t kiss me goodbye,” he said miserably into the water. His long hair fell in tumbles around him, shielding his expression from Yuuri. “Why did you run away?”

Victor bright eyes cut through Yuuri. “Victor, how did you find me?”

“I can always find you, Yuuri. Please come closer. This distance hurts me.”

The desperation in his voice hurt Yuuri more than he could ever imagined. He never wanted to make Victor hurt. This was all to protect Victor from the criticism and the rumours for having such a poor excuse for a mate. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to upset such a magical creature.

Yuuri slowly swam closer to the edge but he wasn’t brave enough to leave the water. He needed that barrier for his sanity.

“My pretty mermaid,” Victor brushed his hand across Yuuri’s cheek. “Will you pull me into your lair if I kiss you,” he whispered as he lent closer.

Yuuri couldn’t do anything. If he laid a finger on such a creature surely the magic would end. Victor would evaporate before his eyes into mist and smoke leaving him all alone. Yuuri was helpless to do anything but lend into Victor’s palm and close his eyes at the warmth.  

“I was so afraid when you ran away. Anything could have happened to you. The crown barely brushed my head before I left to find you.”

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” Yuuri muttered falling sleepy at the warmth from all the stress and running for so long. His eyes widened in alarm. “Victor, you shouldn’t be this warm!” His hands clasped around Victor’s white hot fingers. “You’re too old to be this warm.”

“Yuuri, you did this. Can’t you see what you do to me?” Victor breathless replied and crouched further down, the cuffs of his suit brushing the water’s surface wet as he stroked Yuuri’s exposed shoulders. “You’ve got my blood pumping again for the first time in centuries.”

Victor’s bright eyes held Yuuri there, “I can’t cause such a reaction.”  

“You are the only one.”

“This can’t happen between us. You deserve someone better than me. Someone more accomplished.”

“I disagree. All that I deserve is right in front of me.” He ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, pushing it back to expose his shamefaced face. “If only you would stop resisting me.”

“You deserve someone who doesn’t resemble a pig.”

“I would ask you not to insult my beautiful mate.” Yuuri snorted so cutely Victor smiled softly. “Thankfully he doesn’t know how beautiful he is because my poor heart wouldn’t be able to fight off so much competition.” His hand softly stroke the back of Yuuri’s neck, relieving some tension

“Who could ever remove their sight from you?”  Yuuri moodily muttered. “But still you need to let me go.”

“Never.” The hand grabbed the back of Yuuri’s head and forced him out of the water. Yuuri landed straight on Victor’s chest before his lips were devoured and he turned into flames.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a total of five run away attempts for Yuuri to accept the entire situation. Still adamant that he wasn’t good enough for Victor, Yuuri’s escape attempts became more and more elaborate. Victor did nothing to stop them and starting to look forward to the hunt.

Victor also enjoyed dragging Yuuri back to their bedroom at the end of each attempt. To show him exactly why escaping was such a terrible idea. It wasn’t his fault that their discussion usually ended up with broken furniture.

One escape plan even involved dear Betty. But this was a terrible plan since Betty was more focused in the apples in Victor’s pockets than escaping. That particular event ended with Victor dragging Yuuri off his saddle and kissing the life out of Yuuri.

“When will you let me go?” Yuuri breathless demanded.

“Never!” Victor joyously replied. “Yuuri you are getting more imaginative!”

“You must be better bored of this. Why don’t you just give up?”

“Yuuri everything good in the world needs time. I have endless amounts of it.”

Yuuri huffed in annoyance.

“We should start betting how far you’ll get before I catch you.” Victor excitedly suggested.

“I’m not entertaining this. Just give up.”

“Race me.” Victor said, crystal clear eyes not showing a hint of emotion. “Beat me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“What is the catch?”

“No catch. Here to there.” He pointed to the race course a mile away. “You on Betty and I’ll be on Makkachin. If you win, I’ll leave you alone and find someone else.”

“What happens if you win?”

“Is there any point on deciding that when you are so determined to win?”

“I’m not suited to the royal life. It would be better if I won.” Yuuri had unfortunately so far ruined every royal event he’d attended and managed to offend Prince Christopher.

“It's just one race, Yuuri.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Our entire situation is ridiculous, so let's settle it with a equally ridiculous method.”

“You’re on.”

Victor whispered to the heavens as the dust cleared after his mate made a final escape. But to this day he would never tell anyone what he prayed for.

This race was whispered in fairytale, sang in lullabies. How the Prince’s happiness rested on two horses and one boy’s determination to win gold. The songs sang how fearless and brave Prince Nikiforov was to rest everything on the power of love. He knew that in the moment that mattered the most his mate wouldn’t slip away from him. The songs would mistake Betty’s stubbornness for anger and exclaim how Victor daringly rode to save Yuuri from a bucking horse that not even the best rider could tame. Victor saved Yuuri from death’s door and that was how the greatest leaders the Coven had even became one.

The songs however missed out the bribe to not feed Betty that morning and the obnoxious amount of apples that were delivered later that day.

The official engagement was announced that very afternoon. The relief from the Coven was immense. Everyone was completely fed up with the Prince’s infatuation and the slow progression. However the betting pool had a strict rule against interference. Yuuri’s shock at Phichit being the bookie was easily bought with a tiny puppy.

On the day of the wedding, Yuuri was strangely calm. As if he was watching the entire experience as a observer. The fact that his suit was too tight or that it was white didn’t bother him. In his mind this was a play where the altar would be empty and the crowd would boo at the poor story writing.

When Phichit asked how he felt Yuuri voiced his constant fears. “Phichit, I know I am a difficult person to deal with.” He took a deep breath, his calmness leaving quickly. “But for the first time I want to hold on to Victor. I’m afraid that he won’t hold back.”

“Yuuri, that man is besotted with you.”

“That doesn’t last,” Yuuri whispered, playing with his cuffs. Victor has specially order him blue sapphire cufflinks, just another perk of being engaged to a man with too much money and not enough sense. “I’m just going to lose him to someone better.”

“Then become better!” Phichit grasped Yuuri hands. “Show him why he should never remove his eyes from you. Because, Yuuri, when you get it right, you are magnificent. Show them all why they should never stop watching you. Break the mould, make history, create waves, because if you don’t go out there and show them what you are made of then you prove everyone who slated you, they were right.”

But it would be so much easier to run out the door. To flee this ridiculous situation and start a new. Leave behind the politics and drama. Leave behind victor.

But would that say about him?

Not anything good, that was for sure. His actions would say they were right all along, that he wasn’t good enough, a failure. But Yuuri wanted to prove that he was more than the anxiety filled, ball of fluff. That even though he was frightened and scared he would grab life by the balls and take the plunge. He wanted to show them that he could be more.

More importantly he wanted to become more for Victor.  

“Let’s go make history.”

          

 

* * *

 

 

 

History was made that night. But none of the Coven would care to relive the shock on Yuuri’s face when he found the altar was empty. Nor would any of them describe how Yuuri’s bouquet of red roses fell to the ground, ruined. All of them turned away as Yuuri’s tears fell silently on his pristine white suit.

The King was missing and no one knew where he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fic uploaded with 1 hour left of Halloween XD  
> Major love to justrae2010, my amazing beta reader and you can find her [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/). She made it possible to upload tonight xxx  
> Edit- This was a Halloween one-shot fic but the amazing response I have gotten means I have now turned it into a full on fic.  
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
